Something's Missing
by And-A-Drop-Of-Spice
Summary: Something had always felt off in Rosette's normal every day life. However, that all changed one fateful day she missed the bus...RosetteXChrono full summary inside
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I of course own Chrono Crusade-Sees Lawyers ready to start suing-PLUSHIES . ; but not the characters and plot!

**Full Summary: **Ever since she turned twelve Rosette Christopher had always felt something in her life was missing, something quite important. Living pretty much alone with her younger brother Joshua, except for the rare occasions when their aunt came back home from work, the two have gone on with life as best they could in their small three-bedroom apartment. Yet, when Ray the bus driver decides he wants to teach Rosette about responsibility, a normal day gets twisted into a horrific journey about the true cause of their parent's tragic death and the strange secret in the past that could possibly be the key to saving the world from endless darkness.

**Something's Missing**

**Chapter One: Lost**

_Red eyes, why did she always see red eyes? When trapped in the darkness the red eyes lead her to the much missed light. Her only wish was to meet those red eyes, and lead them to the same light they showed her. Such sad, longing red eyes...Who did they belong to? Whose soul was crying out to her, begging her to embrace their spirit and show them the missing love that echoed so deeply in their heart? _

_Her hand stretched out, trying to reach the shadowed figure that haunted her thoughts and dreams. 'Almost there!' she thought, excitement gripping her, perhaps this time she would reach him? Maybe this time would be different then the others, maybe this time she would be allowed to save him to?_

_Then it happened._

_Flames, endless flames erupted and nearly engulfed her delicate hand, the heat scorching it painfully in warning. She recoiled back with a small cry, her ocean eyes a swirl of disappointment and fear. Cradling her injured appendage she looked back up, and tears burst forth. Once again for another night she couldn't save him from the flames, once more he was left alone to die, crying her name._

_"Rosette!"_

_She fell to her knees, her hands flying to her ears in an attempt to block his tortured screams. "No...I failed again..." she whimpered, her eyes closing tightly as her head shook in denial. _

_"Rosette, I'm sorry..."_

_She gritted her teeth, why, why did he always apologize! She was the one who failed him! It was all her fault that he died, he did it for her! He wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to go on living a happy life, perhaps with someone else. He was meant to continue to smile and shine his wondrous light on those worthy, not someone with a selfish heart such as hers!_

_"Forgive me..."_

_She let out a scream, "Stop it! Just stop!" before she stood, her hands fisted as she continued to shout at the flames that she knew were devouring him alive, "It's my fault! It's my fault just say it!" she pleaded to him; she needed to hear it, for some reason she wanted to hear him say it._

_"Live Rosette...Live..."_

_"No!" She cried out helplessly, her legs moving as she made way to run into the horrid flames that felt as hot as hell. "I'll save you, you'll live! Live please live!" she begged, more tears falling, caressing her cheeks and leaving sticky streaks behind. Just as she was about to enter the fire, the sensation of falling greeted her, and she found herself becoming surrounded by new darkness._

_"No..." She whispered as the flames faded in the distance above her, "I couldn't save you again..."_

Her eyes snapped open, and she sprung upward on her bed, panting heavily. Her golden locks were a complete mess from tossing and turning in her sleep, as well as her poor helpless bed. Eyes wide with fright it took her a moment to realize just where she was, and relaxing she laid back down with a small flump. 'I had that dream again...' a bitter smile crept upon her face at the knowledge, and her eyes glanced to her alarm clock.

3:00am, "Right on cue." she muttered out, a long tired sigh escaping her. Turning on her side, her back now to the hated alarm clock she curled deeper in her blanket. 'Why do I keep having this dream?' she asked herself silently, a frown crossing her features. Ever since she turned twelve she had the same dream every night, always awaking at 3:00am.

Always.

That was four long miserable years ago. That's right, she was _normal_ with peaceful sleeps four years ago. Back then she never felt a void in her soul, like something important was missing, something very important. Try as she might she couldn't figure out what had changed when she turned twelve, why she suddenly felt so lonely.

"I'm not alone though, I have Joshua." she reminded herself, like she always did every night. It was strange, she had an odd paranoia that for some reason her younger brother would up and vanish on her. That began; you guessed it, when she was twelve.

Why had everything gone so strange at that age? It made no sense, and when she didn't understand something directly involving her, it pissed her off greatly. Growling she stuffed her head under her pillow and let out a frustrated cry. Curse the age twelve to the lowest pits of hell! Curse it!

Bringing her head back to the surface after a few minutes, she laid on her pillow like normal once more. She would have to get up...glancing back to her mocking alarm clock that now read 4:00am, her eye twitched, "In three hours!" She whispered incredulously, before lifting the blankets above her head in dismay. Stupid school!

And, with annoyance, she fell back asleep ten minutes later.

"Rosette, you're going to be late get up!"

With a groan she stuffed her face under her pillow, trying to hide from the suddenly bright light that erupted in her dark room.

"Rosette, did you hear me? You're going to be _late_!" The male voice hissed, and her eyes snapped open. Sitting up, she quickly looked at her clock, before her face paled.

"7:45! AAAAHHH!"

The cry was expected for the boy in the doorway, an amused look crossing his features as he chuckled at her. His ocean eyes suddenly widened however and he ducked, narrowly missing the pillow that was suddenly thrown at him. Hands on his golden locks he slowly stood up, sending his sister an incredulous stare, "Hey!"

Rosette scowled, taking another pillow in her hand, "GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE JOSHUA!" she screeched, throwing another pillow in his direction, "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP SOONER!" she cried out in dismay, her eyes flaming in rage.

Having gone through the same ritual each morning, Joshua wasn't surprised by his sister's rage. Though it did get annoying, especially when the pillows hit him. Speaking of which..."Ow! That one hurt Rosette! It's not my fault you keep hitting the sleep button on you're clock!" he complained after the pillow she threw hit him smack in his face. Rubbing his nose sourly he grumbled incoherent words under his breath about stupid anger management sisters before leaving her room, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Rosette sunk to the floor, "Why me?" she moped, before a determined gleam entered her eyes. With a single hand fisted in front of her, she smiled that smile of hers that promised danger to any who got in her way, "I wont be late this time, not if it kills me! I still have..." She looked to her clock and nearly died, "Ten minutes to get ready! AHHH!"

Jumping off the floor she went into super speed mode, as her brother who was almost like her twin called it. Zooming around her bedroom she got her clothes on in five seconds flat, before she ran downstairs, stuffed down a plain piece of bread before grabbing her lunch pre-made the night before from the fridge. Then she bolted out the door, stopping only to lock it behind her before she raced down the hallway of their apartment building.

"Gotta get to the bus, gotta get to the bus!" she chanted over and over, urging her legs to go faster. She took a quick glance at her wristwatch, and let out another scream, "AAAAHHH! It's 8:00!" Dismay filled her and she forced herself to go even faster, skipping the elevator knowing that it would be to slow to take.

Charging down the stairs, glad that no one ever used them, she eventually went from the third floor to the main. Bursting through the building doors, she looked to her right only to see Joshua boarding the bus a block away at the corner stop. Eyes wide she tore down the sidewalk, apologizing to the many people she crashed into in the process who glared and mouthed off at her. Damn New Yorkers.

"WAIT! Don't leave!" She cried out when the bus doors closed, the signal light flashing mockingly in her eyes. She was almost there, almost!

The bus driver let out a sigh when he seen Rosette charging down the sidewalk, and he debated on whether to teach her a lesson or let her on the bus, late again. Grumbling he chose to ignore her this time, deciding it would give her a chance to be more responsible. He knew both Rosette and Joshua since they were young kids, and even then Rosette was always the one late while Joshua was always the one on time. Over the years it never changed...maybe that's because he never did anything about it.

Smirking almost evilly to himself, he pulled away from the curb, entering the traffic before driving off. He looked in his mirror to see Joshua's surprised expression and merely shrugged at him, "It's time I teach her responsibility. If I keep letting her on late then she'll never learn." he explained, and her brother seemed to silently agree.

Laughing a bit to himself Joshua looked out the window to see Rosette's shocked and horrified expression, "I hope this teaches her not to hit the snooze button...Ray, did you know she threw a pillow at me this morning for waking her up late?" he complained to the bus driver who was more like an adopted father.

Ray let out a hearty laugh, "Sounds like Rosette. She does that every morning, you should be used to it by now." he smirked at Joshua's pouting expression, and smiling now he continued, "Hey, no long faces on Friday. You know the rules, Friday's are always good days." he joked, and Joshua nodded, laughing with him.

"I just hope Rosette will be fine by herself, I wonder what she's going to do?" he asked Ray, who seemed to tense a bit.

"I never thought of that...I hope it's nothing stupid." he frowned, thinking of all the idiotic things she had done in the past. His heart sank, oh, what was he thinking? At least if Rosette was on his bus he could make sure she didn't do something totally reckless to get to school!

Joshua laughed nervously, "Don't count on it when it comes to Rosette...Man, in today's world it could be anything!" he pictured her talking to some poor stranger in a car, trying to hitch a ride and complaining all the way about how the bus driver left without her.

The scene changed to her walking to school, before coming across a fire and running into the building stupidly to save some poor kid. Once more his mind mocked him with horrific sense of Rosette getting into trouble, ranging from being ambushed by aliens, to somehow getting into a helicopter crash, or ending up involved in a murder scene. His face paled, as did the bus driver whose thoughts were oddly similar to his own.

"Should I go back?" he suddenly ask Joshua, who shook his head, "You'll make everyone else late, and she's probably gone off somewhere by now..." he trailed off, suddenly very nervous. Rosette may be his big sister, but it was only by a single year. As her brother he was protective of her, and it seemed she was the same when it came to him. 'Be ok Rosette...please don't get into anything bad.' he prayed, but inwardly knew it was pointless. After all in 2006 New York there were all sorts of horrible things that could happen to a single girl in one day.

"He...he..." she blinked stupidly, shock evident in her eyes as she watched the bus drive away, "He..." rage began to build inside her, and her hands fisted, "HE LEFT WITHOUT ME THAT JERK!" she shrieked, scaring everyone on the block who turned to give her odd stares. She ignored them in favor of waving her fists at the retreating bus, calling out endless curses as she did so before bolting down the sidewalk in pursuit.

"No one leaves Rosette Christopher behind! Especially Ray!" she raged on, earning her more and more odd stares. She simply continued down the block, trying her best to not lose sight of the bus in the crowded streets. 'Left, right, left again...straight, sharp turn...shit. ' her mind chanted to her before she inwardly cursed.

She had lost sight of the bus.

Looking around her surroundings she tried to get her bearings, maybe she could just walk to school? Panic began to build in her as she looked in every direction, people crashing into her occasionally. She jumped up to see over the towering people's heads, reading the street signs before the many buildings and stores. Finally she stopped, and stood oddly still.

"I don't recognize anything." she whispered horrified, realizing she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Now what, she was lost in New York city with no cell phone, late for school, probably going to get suspended for her attendance record, and she had NO money to pay a taxi cab to bring her to school! Could her life get any worse? Why had Ray left her there? She knew he saw her; it was the same thing every morning since she first came here with her brother when...

She allowed herself to trail off the current topic building in her mind. No, she would not remember _that_ day. Steeling her face she began to make her way through the crowds, trying to think of what she was going to do now. 'I could call Az's parents, see if they could pick me up and take me to school?' she debated the thought, weighing it, before finally deciding upon doing it. Now all she needed was a phone.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she fished around, trying to find some stray change for a pay phone. Grumbling about her rotten luck when she realized not even a penny lay on her; she began searching for a place that seemed most likely to let her borrow their phone. Her eyes landed on a local bank, and she nodded to herself in approval, "Banks have nothing _but_ phones." she mumbled, a small smile gracing her lips when it seemed her situation was solved.

She went to the crosswalk and stood at the corner, waiting for the walking light to appear as the traffic sped by. Noticing a little girl staring at her curiously she sent the child a small smile, who smiled innocently back. The mother gazed at her as well when she noticed her daughter's attention was captured, and she smiled at her, giving her a small nod.

"Don't mind her, she just likes you're hair color. Blonde is her favorite color." the mother explained, and Rosette blushed, scratching her cheek embarrassed. She didn't know how to take any sort of compliment.

The streetlight changed, and everyone began to walk across the rode safely. When across she headed towards the bank, and was slightly surprised to find the mother and daughter heading there as well. She sent them another smile, "Seems we're going to the same place." she spoke with a small chuckle, and the other two laughed lightly as well, "So it seems." the mother replied as she ushered her daughter along.

They all entered the bank, before splitting in different directions. Feeling like she had to say goodbye Rosette sent them a small wave, which the little girl returned full heartedly back.

"Bye bye blonde lady!" the girl chirped, and Rosette waved at her again to acknowledge that she heard her.

Turning towards the long line up for the tellers, she frowned, deciding that she wasn't going to wait forever just to use a phone. Skipping to the front, ignoring the glares she received, she made her way to a teller just finishing up with a client. Sending her a small smile to break the ice she felt forming she approached the desk, "Hi, I'm sorry to intrude like this but may I quickly use you're phone?" she asked politely, and the teller sent her a bored look, "Back of the line please." she seethed at her, and Rosette blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to make this call now before I'm any later for school. I promise I'll be fast!" she pleaded desperately, trying to hold back the building annoyance she felt towards the snobbish teller.

"Back of the line."

Rosette's eyebrow twitched, "Please, if only for-"

"I wont say it again, back, of, the, line!"

Her eyes closed, and her face turned deadly calm. The teller gave her an odd look, unsure of what to expect. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and the teller flinched back from the fierce gaze, "And _I_ wont ask it again, MAY I _PLEASE_ USE YOU'RE PHONE FOR A MOMENT!" she hissed loudly, earning some stares. Bewildered the teller complied, quickly getting the phone with shaky hands before setting it on the desk in front of her, "H-Here you go m-miss!" she squeaked, and Rosette sent her a pleasant warm smile, "Thank you!"

Picking up the phone she dialed the number, biting on her lower lip in nervousness as she twirled the cord absently, waiting for an answer. A pout crossed her lips when the answering machine sounded, and she sighed, deciding to leave a message anyways, "Hey, this is Rosette calling from Capital Bank. Um...I kinda missed my bus so when you get in do you think you could _please_ come and pick me up here? I'll wait for you all day, so just come when you get home. I'm a little lost, sorry to sorta force this on you but I'm quite stuck on what else to do. Thanks again I'll-"

Whatever else she was going to say was suddenly cut off when the bank doors burst open and six people ran inside, each of them with guns in their hands. The one who appeared to be the leader, a medium built man with pure white hair bearing glasses, step forward, "Don't anyone move, this is a robbery." he stated calmly, his gun moving around the room.

Suddenly his hand flew to the side before he pulled the trigger, a loud roar tearing through the silence as the gun went off. Suddenly, a man who was planning on making a move was found dead on the floor. Screams erupted from the room as the leader shook his head, "There is always one who wants to be a hero..." he muttered, taking in the terrified expressions of the people. Raising his eyebrows he tilted his head, "Why are you all still standing, on the floor now." his voice was smooth and calm, but deadly serious.

Rosette's eyes went wide after the man had been shot, and she mutely set the phone down before lowering to the floor with everyone else. 'Oh my god.' her mind kept repeating over and over as terror gripped her, 'This can't be happening, this isn't real! It's all just a dream!' she screwed her eyes shut, her body quaking.

Footsteps erupted around the deadly silent room, and she peeked her eye open to see that the other five had gone to work. She caught glimpses of them, and they all seemed pretty odd. Cat ears, strangely happy eyes, violet hair, red eyes...Her breath hitched. With incredibly slow movements, she gradually shifted her position to get a better look at the robbers. 'Red eyes...they can't be the same.' she told herself over and over, after all, she knew exactly what group this was.

The Sinners.

The Sinners were known world wide for their terrorizing and heartless slaughters. Rumors had it that they possessed super natural abilities, and therefore were able to always elude the police. That's why she couldn't believe those red eyes were the same. The person she was sure they belonged to was gentle and caring, and would never be mixed in such a group as that!

Her body tensed when another shot was fired, "I said don't move." the same eerie calm voice replied afterwards, some place close by her. Silent sobs broke lose and it didn't take a genius to figure out that someone else had just been killed.

"Ready to go boss!" chirped a merry voice that contrasted greatly with the atmosphere in the room. She peered over at them, making sure to only move her eyes. The leader nodded at the peppy female with cat ears, before looking around at all the people on the floor.

"Chrono, take the child." he suddenly spoke, and many people in the room tensed. She withheld a small gasp when she realized he was referring to the person with red eyes. Yes, they couldn't be the same...he wouldn't take a child. 'But how do I know that? How do I know he even exists?' why she was thinking things like this made absolutely no sense to her. What made even less sense was why she got a strange feeling of familiarity when she watched the one known as Chrono.

Chrono merely nodded, his body a little more rigged then before. Walking over to the trembling mother he tore the crying child from her quaky grip before making his way back towards his leader, "Shall we go?" he asked him, and his leader only nodded, "Yes, we have our hostage let us take leave."

Rosette's eyes widened considerably, "No..." she whispered when she realized who the child was. _"Bye bye blonde Lady!"_ Her hands fisted, how could they choose her out of everyone? They couldn't get away with this; they wouldn't get away with this! Taking a deep shuttering breath, she mustered up her courage and stood, calling out in a loud clear voice "Take me instead!"

The group of six froze their actions for a moment, all turning towards her. Four of them raised their guns and she tensed, her face paling slightly, what had she done? Now she was going to die! Terror gripped her when she seen their fingers tightening on the triggers, and she braced herself, steeling her face. 'I wont show them I'm afraid.' she told herself over and over, but surprise couldn't help but make it's way across her face when the leader waved his hand in front of his crew.

"Wait." he stated, and they looked at him oddly. A smirked played on his lips, "As you wish." he said to her in his annoying calm voice. He gestured for Chrono to take her.

The Sinner set the small girl down, who ran and embraced her mother, before looking at her, his crimson eyes shining...something unreadable. She stood, frozen to her spot as she watched him slowly come towards her. He stopped in front of her, standing only slightly taller then herself. (A/N: Chrono looks like he did when Rosette and Joshua first found him in the cave, and he's not horribly short, but not overly tall...it's my story I do what I want!) She held back her urge to gulp as his eyes pierced through her, but he made no movements to take her.

"Hurry up Chrono! We don't exactly have all day!" someone shouted from the back, and that seemed to be enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. His hand straightened, like a karate person getting ready to chop wood, and the next thing she knew was horrible pain erupting in the side of her neck. A cry escaped her before darkness overtook her vision.

The last thing she saw was crimson eyes.

……………

Joshua bit his lower lip as he made his way through the halls, "Maybe I'll call home to see if she really did decided to skip." He decided, thinking back to the previous conversation he had with Rosette's friend Mary.

"Hey Joshua! I've been looking for you!" the peppy blonde he had sadly grown to know so well sang his name some distance down the hall. Looking up from the floor he sent her a smile, "Hello Mary." He greeted when she arrived.

_Huffing slightly, having ran all the way down the halls, she sent him a smile back, "Hi Joshua! I wanted to ask you…" she peered behind him, before left and right, "Where is Rosette? She wasn't in first block so I thought maybe she was late again, but she never showed up for the whole class. I see she isn't for some reason with you either…" her eyes grew worried._

_Joshua frowned, "So then she never made it to school…" he mumbled, and Mary gave him an odd look, "Didn't she take the bus with you?" she asked him, and he absently shook his head. _

"_So she didn't show up for first block?" he asked Mary once more, to assure himself. She only shook her head, "What's going on? Why wasn't she on the bus with you?"_

_A sigh escaped him, "Ray decided today he would teach her responsibility. She's always late when it comes to the bus so he figured this time he wouldn't wait for her." He let out a frustrated breath, "Why does she always have to be so irresponsible?" _

_Mary patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine! She's probably just at home, sitting on the sofa enjoying her 'day off'." Mary chuckled, "If she keeps that up she's going to get suspended from school."_

_Joshua looked up, "Suspended? Why?"_

_Mary blinked at him, "Don't you know? She's late for every single class she goes to, at least by ten minutes. Because of that, the teacher's have been kicking her out of the class for the whole block, hoping she'd clean up her act. Now she's missed so many classes the school said if she missed any more they would suspended for a week." Mary shook her head, "Poor Rosette…"_

_Joshua's eye twitched, "She never told me that!" he shouted, and Mary only laughed, "She didn't want you to worry." Was her simple reply, but Joshua could only scoff._

_Crossing his arms he gave Mary a bored stare, "And why is she always late for class?" he asked her plainly, and she fidgeted under his gaze. His eyebrow rose, "Well?"_

_With a pouting expression Mary let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, don't tell her I told you this, it's supposed to be a secret, but before every class starts she goes to check up on you. After all, you used to get picked on a lot, and with you're health lately…She just wants to assure herself that you're going to be there by the end of the day."_

_Joshua stared at her in surprise, "She…checks up on me?" Mary only nodded._

'_Why do you never worry about yourself Rosette, just for once?' he thought to himself, new worry and guilt building in his heart. He should have known…_

Joshua shook his head, curse Rosette! He wasn't a child! Why couldn't she start to trust him to look after himself a bit? Why couldn't she just for once not be late all the time? If it weren't for her stupid habits, he wouldn't be walking the halls, worrying if she was still alive or not.

Entering the office he was surprised to find a secretary relieved to see him standing there.

"Joshua! Thank god you're here, come quickly." The lady ordered, and, with growing unease, he obeyed, "What is it?"

The secretary gave him a sad expression, "Azmaria is on her way down to. Her parents are coming to pick you both up." She explained, and he stared at her with confusion, "Why?"

Her body tensed, and her face became unreadable, "I'm afraid there has been…an incident involving your sister..." The secretary took in a breath,

"She's missing."

Joshua's eye's widened.

"What?"

**End Chapter One.**

**After Comments: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I currently just finished watching Chrono Crusade on YouTube and became obsessed with the plot and characters. So I figured, what the hell, why not start my own continuation? And volla! We have the story Something's Missing! I don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully soon. Until next time! Waves


	2. Crystal Tears

**Something's Missing**

**Chapter Two: Crystal Tears**

"We don't need her anymore! We should just kill her!"

"No, I don't see the point."

"Since when do we need a point to murder someone? You're going soft Chrono."

"Say what you want, but she is my captive. It was our agreement that I dealt with all our prisoners, that includes this one."

"Whatever, I still think it was a mistake to make that 'agreement' as you call it. Just having you in this group is a mistake if you ask me…"

"No one did ask you Genai."

"What? Did you say something Rizelle?"

"That's enough, all of you."

Rosette listened to the unfocused voices with confusion, what was going on? More importantly, "Where am I?" she asked foolishly, her hand moving to the top of her head when the pain of a splitting headache reached her. 'I don't remember…' she thought to herself, her mind sluggishly trying to emerge from the muddled mess it was in. She knew there was something important she had forgotten…

"She awakens so soon? Surprising."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice, and it took her two seconds to realize her situation. Within an instant she began to struggle in the arms of her captive, "Let me go!" she cried, but the arms remained its annoyingly tight hold around her. The stranger's grip was like steel; it couldn't be broken no matter how hard she tried.

"Calm yourself if you want to live girl." The voice halted her struggles, and she turned to regard the leader of the Sinners. 'Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?' she thought horrified, taking in the surrounding gang. It was at that moment she realized who was holding her.

The man with the blood red eyes.

Her body stilled, and the leader of the Sinner's merely gave her a curious but somehow mocking stare, "So you do have some survival sense. I never thought it possible when you willingly sacrificed yourself for that small child." He stated, not seeming to really care as he watched her closely.

A growl shattered the building silence, and surprise entered her eyes when she realized it was coming from the one holding her. She sent him an odd stare, but he seemed to be focused on the leader of the Sinners, "Aion, stop harassing my prisoner." Chrono seethed, and Aion merely did his somehow mocking and yet relenting smile, "As you wish."

Turning to the remaining members his expression took on a visual of warning, "As for the rest of you," Aion started, his tone serious, "If I find the girl has been killed, I will be extremely displeased. She is Chrono's prisoner, he wishes for her life and I support this decision." His gaze then flickered over to said person, "However, she is not allowed to leave." With that he walked away, leaving the remaining others to glare at the two of them before they also disembarked.

Once they had disappeared, Rosette began her struggle again, "Let me go!" she shouted, practically throwing a tantrum in his arms.

It was strange, for someone only mere inches taller then her, with a body the same size as her, he was awfully strong. Chrono wasn't well-built like the rest of them, nor did he stand a towering height above her. In fact he seemed almost like the weak link of the group. Why then, did he hold such persuasive power over them?

Aion was clearly in charge yet Chrono spoke so boldly against him it begged questions in her mind as to who was indeed in power. The fact that Aion had listened was even more astonishing to her person, because it looked as if Aion could easily take Chrono and win the battle hands down. Yet, when she had watched his actions, those coy smirks, that calm demeanor, the careful words and conditions, that odd look in his eye…one could almost say Aion was fearful. Of what though?

"Stop struggling." The voice snapped her out of her musings, and she was surprised to find herself struggling the whole time she was lost in thought. Now _that_ was a talent.

Glaring she huffed and crossed her arms, "Now why should I do that, _Chrono_." Came her mocking tone, and she was startled to find an amused grin twitching the side of his lips.

To be truthful, she didn't really know if she should be angry at such a reaction, or to be happy he hadn't harmed her for her rudeness. Why the latter would even come to mind was still her rational brain linking back to the news updates speaking of their horrors. Instead of mulling over it she chose the prior, her anger flaring after his next words.

"Maybe because I saved your life." He casually stated, eyes still glued ahead to wherever they were going. To bad, because he missed her twitchy-eye expression, which would have been a clear warning of his impending doom.

With a scowl her fisted hand flew, aiming right for his face. The blow made solid contact, the skin on his cheek squishing as his head flew to the side. So devils did feel pain, imagine that. The result was her falling flat on her ass, but instead of running away to freedom, she stood and started to lecture him with growing fury.

"_Saved_ my _life_!!?? ARE YOU INSANE!! It's _your_ fault I'm _here_ in the _first place_!" she screeched, waving her fist towards him, "I should _kill _you for this!"

Her voice echoed through the cave-looking hall, bouncing off the damp jagged walls. Torches flickered ominously, lighting the maze-like puzzle the place truly was. The chill went unnoticed be her, fury easily giving warmth to her tensed body. She continued to rant and rave, drowning out the howling wind that seemed to travel every which way through the caved environment.

With a small frown Chrono stood, rubbing his cheek. 'She sure can hit…' he silently mused, wincing slightly when his hand rubbed a particularly sore spot, "I don't suggest you try that again." He murmured, now suddenly behind her, hands pinning her once flailing arms together at her sides, "Or I might be forced to hurt you."

To say the least, she was completely startled, her ranting voice for the first time ever being effectively silenced in the middle of her tirade. How had he done that? She hadn't even _seen_ him move, let alone heard him. Blinking she stood there, frozen for a moment, before struggling furiously, "Let me _go_!"

Chrono sighed, "You know I can't do that." He murmured, lifting her into the air, "Can't you just make things easier and cooperate?"

For a second Rosette held a truly evil expression, a malicious grin twisting her rose colored lips as she, for a moment, stopped her struggles, "Cooperate?" came her innocent sounding voice, and had Joshua been there he would have been running for the hills. Chrono however, with no experience to her personality, took this as a positive sign.

"_WHY IN THE SEVENTH HELLS WOULD I DO THAT!!!!???_" she suddenly yelled in a very shrill voice, struggling all over again with renewed vigor. Sadly, with her feet off the ground and her arms effectively pinned to her side she could do little more then look like she was trying to walk on air, in a very humorous way I might add.

Chrono however, didn't find her actions all that amusing, his eye twitched as he fought the will to end his suffering by just knocking her out again. 'Stupid girl, what did I ever see in her?' came his inward mope as a long drawn out sigh passed by his lips. As he continuing down the hall with a very loud prisoner he looked quite pathetic. Apparently he had given up hope in getting her to cooperate. Honestly, did the girl not know how a prisoner should act?

Relief was easily reflected on his face when the room he had been heading towards came into view. With renewed vigor he hurried towards it, dragging a kicking and screaming Rosette with him who he then promptly dumped on the run-down mattress in the corner.

"Hey!" she scowled, standing instantly afterwards, "Was that really necessary?" The guy was completely stubborn! No matter how much she wailed (she had a sore throat now for doing it!) he totally ignored her! No one ignores Rosette Christopher! Even if she is a hostage just recently granted the right to live and the one ignoring her is her captor!

Chrono smirked, "Of course." He stated, turning to walk out the door. He needed to get away…he had an awful headache right now due to her horrendous yelling.

Anger building at his remark, she dashed over to him and grabbed his shoulder, before twirling him to face her. It was unexpected when she suddenly found her arm twisted behind her back painfully. 'What the?'

"Don't…do that." His voice, usually much brighter, spoke rather darkly. To emphasize his point, he put more pressure on her arm, causing a small cry to escape her, "I am your captor, you my hostage, learn your place." With that he'd push her forward, releasing her arm as she stumbled to the ground.

Pleased that he had established the rules, he turned, ready to head out of the room before the scent of tears reached his nose. Pausing, her rolled his eyes at his own softness and sighed, "What, did I hurt you?" he asked with irritation, turning to look back at her. Any further words were effectively hitched in his throat however, when his gaze landed upon her form.

She sat there, hands lifting her body, curtains of blond locks obscuring her eyes. The sun shone from a makeshift window located near the top of the room, contrasting against the dank gloom. Her hands clenched, nails scratching the dusty flat surface of floor. Tears, bright glittering streaks of water, flowed down her cheeks, falling to the floor with silent splashes. With clenched teeth her body shook, as if rallying against the show of weakness she knew she was displaying.

He watched the scene with silence, an unknown emotion stirring inside him. It was the same, always the same from the moment he had first saw her, an odd feeling he couldn't explain, almost a familiarity. Softly walking towards her, he crouched down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly her eyes rose to meet his, and the emotions he saw swirling within them smothered any word of condolence or comfort that had been forming in his mind. Instead he found himself lost, almost afraid, and before he even realized it he was backing away from her.

She continued to watch him, tears flowing, the sun causing them to illuminate unnaturally. Strange scenes flashed before his eyes, a shadowed figure who also cried clear tears of crystal. More and more horror gripped him, and he stood, backing away further until he all but ran out of the room, closing the door with an abrupt click.

Panting he tried to regain himself, just what exactly had happened there? Rubbing his head he blamed his actions on stress, and decided he needed a drink. Nodding to no one in particular he left with a guilty conscious, knowing that on the other side of the door she still sat there, eyes streaming with those unspeakable tears.

…………….

Joshua looked out of the window of his apartment worriedly, cobalt hues glued to the sidewalk of people below. A glitter of blond caught his eye, and, with hope, he studied the figure it belonged to. Disappointment deflated his once elevated features, shoulders slumping when he realized that it was not his dearest sister. With a sigh he brought his legs closer to him on the long chair-like mattress, arms resting on the sill of the tall window.

Apparently Azamaria's parents arrived home to a voicemail. When played it was discovered to be Rosette, trying to hitch a ride to school, using the local bank's phone. She chattered off about how she missed the bus, how she'd be waiting there all day. Just as she was ready to finish her call there was suddenly silence, before a loud bang went off and screams sounded through the population. A male voice could be heard in the background, though what he said was muffled due to distance. The line then suddenly went dead.

Glancing to the answering machine beside him, he pressed play, listening to the message again. Az's parents had been kind enough to let him have the tape once the police were through inspecting it. With further evidence the police discovered the Sinner's had robbed the bank and taken his sister as hostage in place of the small child.

"Rosette…" he whispered, fist clenching, "Why do you always do these things?" his head buried into his arms, just as the gunshot sounded on the tape, and he began to silently cry, his weak frame shaking with sobs.

Beside him lay the phone, resting innocently, silent. It mocked him so. Not one phone call since the incident, not one demand for her return. The police warned him his sister could already be dead, that the Sinner's were known notoriously for killing any hostage taken under their wing.

At the start he refused to believe it true, not his strong-willed cherished Rosette. He denied it with everything he had. Yet…as the long hours drew on, and the phone remained ominously quiet, he began to doubt he'd ever hear from her again.

Once more, with tears in his eyes as the tape finished automatically rewinding, he pressed play.

_"Hey, this is Rosette calling from Capital Bank. Um...I kinda missed my bus so when you get in do you think you could _please_ come and pick me up here? I'll wait for you all day, so just come when you get home..."_

More tears flowed down his pale features as he listened to her cheerful and meek voice. Would it be the last time he ever heard it? Would a picture be the only time he saw her? Would he never be hit with a pillow again, feel her warmth, hear her annoying rants when her hothead exploded upon him? Her laughter…her tears…her persistent will…her reassuring smiles…her comfort? Gone?

"No!" he cried as the message finished, punching the window with his fist. Had the glass been made of anything lesser, his fist would have broken right through. Instead he yelled out in pain, cradling the now broken appendage mournfully, "Rosette…you have to be alive…" he sobbed, allowing his head to rest against the cool glass, "You have to be…"

A sudden knock on the door snapped him out of his stupor, and with a jolt he sat up, before nearly tripping over himself to answer it. Practically slamming the door open, nearly taking the wood off its hinges, Joshua smiled with a hopeful, "Rosette?!"

Before him stood the shy form of Azamaria, whose gaze lowered to the floor at Joshua's stricken face, "Hello." She greeted quietly as Joshua moved to the side to allow her in. Meekly she walked inside, the door being closed behind her.

For a moment she stood there, dressed in a simple pink dress that complimented her bubblegum eyes. Silver-white hair hung around her in gentle waves, pooling at the crook of her back, sparkling in the sunshine. Az could easily be described as cute if one looked passed her un-normal natural appearance. Her eyes always shone with caring kindness, her smile always ready to dance across her twelve-year-old features. Today though, that smile had faded.

Turning her eyes, they locked with his, "Joshua…" she whispered, unsure of what to say. Her gaze flickered to his bruised and swollen hand, and filled with sorrow as he hid it behind his back. Looking up at he she was surprised to see a small assuring smile on his face, "It's ok Az." He stated dismissively, before leading her to the mattress-like chair he inhabited earlier. Together the two sat, both their gazes fixing to the outside world through the window.

Silence stretched between them.

"I know…I know she's alive." Joshua suddenly spoke, his eyes never moving. Azamaria turned to looked at him sadly, her words silenced by the pained expression on his face.

"She has to be." He whispered softly, and still his gaze persistently remained on the people walking around below.

Finally, unable to bare it any longer, Az hugged him, crying brokenly as she mourned the loss of her friend. Rosette had been like the big sister she never had, and always idolized.

"_Joshua!_" she cried with a strained voice, the memories of Rosette flooding her mind. 'It hurts…' she realized, 'It hurts so much not to have her here.' She gripped him tighter, almost afraid he'd vanish too if she didn't hold on. 'It hurts more then anything I've ever felt before! _Rosette!_' her eyes squinted shut, and her head buried into Joshua's shirt.

"_Ow!" came young Azamaria's cry as she fell face forward to the ground, her chin scraping painfully against the sidewalk. _ _Two boy's, much older then she, sneered in her direction, their arms crossed._

"_You're so weird." One of them scoffed, kicking her side a little, "I mean just look at your hair, it's white! Are you old or something?" _

_The second boy laughed, "She must be!" he agreed, before his face grew wide in mock horror, "Wait, what if she's a witch? I mean she has to be old, but her face looks young! She's probably stealing youngness!" he cried, and the other boy gasped._

"_We should burn her! That's how they took care of them in the old days!" the other boy suggested, and with a nod they took out their pocket lighters._

_Az trembled, crawling away feebly. The two approached with malicious grins, their lighters lit and ready._

_It was then that she came, as if god himself summoned her. Hovering over the two boys with her arms crossed she cleared her throat, and they whirled quickly around to stare dumbfounded towards her._

WHAM!

_Az flinched from the impact of Rosette's fist, and covered her ears as Rosette berated them for picking on her, before continuing to pummel them again. The two boys, terrified for their lives, quickly ran away, vowing vengeance._

_Rosette merely shrugged off their threat with one of her own, fist waving in the air towards them, before she turned back with a warm smile, hand extending towards Az, "You alright?" she asked with genuine concern, and mutely, Az nodded, taking her hand and allowing herself to be hauled to her feet._

_With a sneer Rosette stuck her thumb behind her in the direction the boys ran off to, "You shouldn't let monkeys like those pick on you." She scoffed, "Learn to stand up for yourself a little' kay?" she then gave her a wide grin, before turning to walk off as quickly as she arrived._

"_Wait!"_

_Rosette, paused, turning to look at Az with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?" she questioned, waiting for the girl to continue._

_Az fumbled with the hem of her skirt nervously, "Um…" she trailed, eyes adverted. Growing impatient Rosette stomped towards her, letting out a rather annoyed sigh, "What?" she snapped, and Az jumped, stepping back a bit._

"_Thank you!" she finally managed to say, and Rosette merely laughed, slapping her good-naturedly on the back, "Was that all?" she shook her head, "No need for thanks little girl. Now if that's everything I have to go, my brother Joshua is waiting."_

_As she turned to leave, Az grabbed onto her shirt tightly, "Wait! What's your name?" she called out, reluctant to depart. With a pause Rosette stopped, back towards her before her head craned slightly to the side, a wide grin spreading her cheeks,_

"_Rosette, Rosette Christopher."_

That was the first time she had ever met Rosette. It was a lasting memory in her heart. Was that the only thing Rosette was now, a memory?

…………….

She watched his expressions, unable to understand them. Why was he so frightened by her broken appeal? Shouldn't he be disgusted? She buried her head into her hands, getting lost in her thoughts. Why had she cried? It wasn't like he hurt her or anything.

"_I am your captor, you my hostage, learn your place."_

It was those words, they bothered her. Something in the past had stirred within, something she chose to forget. 'I…I don't want to be contained.' She realized which was rather obvious to begin with but it hadn't fully bothered her until he said it. 'That must be the reason; I just need to suck it up is all.' She concluded, sniffling before wiping away her tears. Crying never solved anything after all.

Collecting herself she stood from the cool floor, her skin bubbling as a child swept over her. With growing spirits she made her way over to the run down bed, laying down on it as she gazed at the jagged rock ceiling. Obviously she was in some sort of cave, which really didn't do much for her considering she knew where no caves were. Alright, that wasn't useful, what else could she find?

Her eyes traveled over to the window, high above her by at least twenty feet. That was a possibility, though a difficult root to take. She could always probably try to climb the rocky surface to the top. Perhaps the cave scene wasn't so horrid after all? At least it wasn't horribly deep underground or something.

"Now for possible weapons…" she murmured, studying the cave some more. From what she could see there wasn't any obvious tool, but with her twisted mind a master of torture, she was able to spot something that would do quiet nicely.

The wall torches of course! She'd burn the bastards! Smirking almost evilly to herself now, she decided to try her first plan of escape, cave scaling. Standing, she shook herself to rid her of any nervousness, before making her way towards the wall located directly under the window.

Spitting on her hands she rubbed them together, before testing them out on the rock. Feeling secure that her fingers wouldn't slip she began to scale, her movements eager and speedy at first, before growing hesitant and cautious the higher she climbed. Taking a breath to steel her nerves, she willed herself to never look down, and instead focused on the light of freedom above her. It was so close…

Suddenly a rock slipped out from under her foot, and she found herself falling. With wide eyes her hands flayed to latch onto anything they could, but sadly she only succeeded in scratching up her hands against the sharp stones. With a cry she landed, a searing pain splitting her foot as she grabbed at it, before wincing and pulling away.

"Damn it!" came her curse, and she hissed with pain when trying to stand. Already her foot was swelling. Wonderful. That coupled with her bleeding hands was the cherry on top of a perfect fall.

With short breath she hobbled over to the bed, gingerly sitting, before breathing normally again. Hugging herself she gently rocked back and forth, willing her mind to focus on anything but the tenderness of her foot. _Anything_ at all.

Expectantly, Joshua came to her mind first, and she lost herself in loneliness. Oh did she ever miss him…was he well? Did he know yet? What if he had one of his strange unexplainable fits while she was away? What if he needed her right now?

"Joshua…" she whispered, but no tears fell, not this time. As another particular painful throb traveled through her she winced, breath hitching. Ok, that plan of escape wasn't as brilliant as she first though, but oh well.

As time wore on she sat in silence, and as it had many times prior, that strange feeling, like she was missing something, surfaced through her. She hugged herself, feeling oddly alone and suddenly very cold. An unexplainable warmth suddenly spread on the side of her cheek, and one hand rose, her finger gently tracing the area, "It was there." She murmured.

Falling backwards onto the mattress she gazed at her scraped hands. They still oozed with blood, and some gashes were a little deep, but over all it wasn't that bad. In fact she thought they'd be in worse shape, considering the beating they took. Maybe her luck was changing? Another painful throb snuffed that theory out, and her eyes shifted over to her swollen foot.

"This is _his_ entire fault!" she suddenly accused, an image of Chrono coming to mind. Of course Chrono had no partake in her little venture but that didn't matter, she needed to blame someone and he just so happened to be her unlucky target. Boy was she going to chew him out when he finally came to see her.

Suddenly, her stomach growled, and she moaned in misery, "Why? What did I do?" she cried, pounding the mattress with her fists. She could handle pain quite well, but her stomach was another story entirely!

"I need FOOD!!" she cried out loudly, standing, wincing as she did so, only to hobble towards the door. When she finally reached it she'd began to bang her fists violently on the wooden surface, "Hey!! I'm starving give me some god damned food!" When no reply greeted her she began to beat the door harder, anger flaring to dangerous levels, "FOOD! NOW! GIVE ME IT! I SWEAR I'LL BANG ALL BLOODY DAY UNTIL I GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

To be truthful, banging on the door with her already injured hands was not something she looked forward to, nor was standing with a broken foot. She'd do it though if it meant nourishment. Anything for her precious food!

The door suddenly swung open and she fell forward, only to crash into a very irritated Chrono who caught her with ease. Hissing in pain she glared at him, "Give a girl some warning next time!"

Chrono rolled his eyes and pushed her away, only to watch as she cried out and stumbled to the ground. His sharp eyes instantly took in her battered hands, before flying to her swollen foot. "Idiot." He muttered, stepping towards her, "You tried to climb didn't you?"

Rosette adverted her gaze from him, trying to will the burst of tears away. Her broken foot really hurt!! "So what if I did? You expect me to just sit and be a good girl? Not likely."

Giving her a bored stare he prodded her swollen foot, and she cried out before whirling towards him, "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"So was climbing a wall." He shot back, inspecting her injury before shaking his head, "Looks pretty broken to me. You're lucky this wasn't your head, not that the rocks would do much more damage."

Her eye twitched at the insult, and, out of reflex, her hand flew to hit him. Without blinking he merely caught the appendage in midair, before bringing it to a comfortable level to inspect the many cuts. She flushed slightly at the contact, once more her gaze moving to look anywhere but at him.

"At least you're hands are, for the most part, alright." He murmured, before lifting her bridal style and setting her on the bed, "You stay there and don't move, I'll be back with some medical supplies."

Before he could turn and walk away she grabbed onto his hand. Out of reflex, Chrono tensed, the hairs on his neck rising from the contact. Stiffly turning towards her he raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"And food?" she asked with such hopeful sincerity it was amazing.

He curtly nodded, something unreadable flashing within his eyes, "_And_ food." He added, before roughly pulling his hand from her grasp and proceeding to briskly walk out the door.

For a moment Rosette's hand stayed where it was, suspended in air as she stared at the spot where Chrono once stood. She hadn't noticed it before, but when he was with her, that strange feeling was gone.

"Wait a second! He _carried_ me here! EEEEWWW Chrono germs!!" she suddenly yelled with immaturity, wiping away at her clothing, trying to get the imaginary partials off her. As of now she decided Chrono was the walking plague, and thus acted against any form of contact. Or maybe she just didn't want to think of him in any other way?

"Still…" she murmured, her little spurt over with as her gaze traveled to the hand he held with such tenderness. Why had he done it? Cared for her in any way? Hadn't _he_ been the one saying she should learn her place? Once more, the memory of his words drifted to mind, and her eyes narrowed as she roughly slammed her hand on the bed. It suddenly felt dirty and disgusting to her.

Glancing at the door she glared, eyes mere slits as if she was willing it to burn by her heated stare, "If he thinks patching up my injuries is going to make me buddy buddy with him, well, he's got another thing coming." She decided, crossing her arms. No one ever said she wasn't stubborn.

When he entered the door again, this time with food and medical supplies in tow, her once seething expression took on a delighted look, "Real food!!" she cried out happily, almost getting up in her excitement until his strong hand forced her in place.

Once more her glare was back, and she scoffed at him, "Bully!" before turning her head childishly to the side. Chrono could only sigh at her actions as he set the supplies down on the bed beside her. What had he done to deserve her torment anyways?

As soon as it left his hands, Rosette began to dig into the rice and chicken he had brought, eagerly spooning it in before swallowing, hardly chewing at all. Chrono watched the display with morbid horror, unable to comprehend how she never once choked. Shaking his head to snap himself out of his stupor, he set to work, patching up first her leg considering her hands were currently occupied.

Rosette gasped, wincing as pain caused her nonstop chow-down to end in favor of glowering. "Can't you wait until I'm done!" she hissed, and he only ignored her, eyes closed and expression calm.

Grabbing her hands without warning she was taken by surprise, only to find him patching those up with speed she never thought a normal human should posses. Then again, Chrono wasn't really human, was he? She had wondered at first if the rumors were true, and never completely believed them until she had witnessed time and time again his strength. Indeed, behind that deceiving calm and weak appearance roared a monster with inconceivable strength.

Once finished with the task he stood, turning to walk out of the room without another word. Unable to contain herself she blurted, "What are you?" and he stopped, back stiffening for the briefest of seconds.

"A devil, something you humans should fear."

As silence filled the room his back remained towards her, his expression, unseen, one of painful torment. He didn't want to turn around; he didn't want to see the disbelieving horror written on her face. For unexplainable reasons, her fear of him, her hatred, scared him. He had to get away, he had to leave. This human must be working a curse!

And it was during his distracted mind he didn't take notice as she stood, hobbling clumsily on her one foot to gradually make her way towards him, "Really! That's so _cool_!" she gushed unpredictably, and he turned to stare at her incredulously, only to regret the action a second later.

For a now crippled human, she sure managed to get around, for when he turned she was right before him, inches away with an awed smile on her face, "Joshua is going to be sooo jealous when I tell him I met a _real_ devil!" before her expression donned a malicious sneer, "Oh, I could so use this as gloating material on him!"

When she seemed to realize their proximity she stumbled back, as if forgetting that he was her captor and she the prisoner, "I-I mean, it's not that cool. So what, a devil, pfft big deal." She scoffed, looking away. He watched her for a few more seconds as she tried to cover up her display, before openly laughing.

Rosette was not amused.

With a throbbing vein her hand fisted, and she was about ready to sock him a good one if she hadn't forgotten about her injury. Foolishly, in her distracted anger, she took a step forth on her wounded foot and a horrid flood of pain engulfed her, causing her to once more fall into the poor now un-amused Chrono.

"You're such a klutz." He ridiculed, holding her in place before shoving her onto the mattress just a few feet away. She stumbled and fell, her foot jostling horribly as he quickly turned and walked out of the room.

"What the _hell_ is your problem!? You're such a psychopath!" she hollered as her foot throbbed horribly, eyes boring holes through the door he had departed.

I mean honestly! One minute he seemed actually normal, the next he was being a complete jerk and running away! Not that she wanted him to stay or anything, but seriously! Make up your mind! The guy was definitely unstable. 'Maybe that's why Aion fears him, he's worried Chrono will go into one of his psycho fits and kill them in their sleep…' she inwardly mused with somehow an odd sense of pleasure. No…she didn't have death wishes on those who imprisoned her, of course not.

Grumbling incoherent curses she propped her foot up on the only available pillow the very uncomfortable mattress held. Well, it was better then nothing! "Stupid Chrono, this wouldn't hurt so much if he hadn't been so damned rough!" she bit her tongue, willing the threatening tears away. She may be tough but a broken foot really hurt contrary to popular belief, and after the abuse it took, the pain had intensified. Could her luck get any worse?

……………………

Joshua looked at the slumbering Az with something akin to brotherly love. Slowly, careful not to wake her, he stood from his place on the mattress chair to cross over to the bathroom, where the first aid kit lay. Gazing at his bruised and bloodied hand he winced, perhaps taking his anger out on a double layered glass window hadn't been one of his better choices in life. Either way, he had to deal with it now so no sense whining over it, his sister wouldn't…

His eyes dulled as he absent-mindedly wrapped the gauss delicately around his hand, his mind mocking him with her reaction to his hand. She would of course get mad at him, yelling about how stupid he was to fret so much over her, that she was fine, and that his first priority was always his own health.

"Rosette…" he murmured, putting the supplies away before standing to gaze at his reflection. How could he move on without her? His image was practically a mirror of her own, except he was taller and of course more male with lighter hair, but that was trailing off subject. In all respects he was her twin, and gazing at himself only reminded him of her.

Everything reminded him of Rosette.

The quiet reminded him of her usual boastful loudness, how he usually grew irritated of such noise, and now how he wished more then anything to hear her crude shrill at some forgotten homework.

The very window he sat at with Az reminded him of the days she comforted him when some bully had picked on him, or when some trouble had risen. He always remembered her reassuring smile and winking threat at how she'd pummel whoever it was who hurt her 'precious baby brother.'

The very apartment was imprinted with her everlasting memory. He couldn't look anywhere without another scene flashing in his mind with Rosette. Rosette cleaning, Rosette yelling, Rosette chasing him, Rosette winking at him, Rosette smiling, Rosette singing, Rosette breaking things…

"I have to find her." The decision was brash but he knew she would have done the same for him. He may be her little brother, but it was by a single year and he was taller then her anyways so people often mistaken him as the oldest. Besides, he couldn't go on living without her, nothing would ever be the same.

Opening the door, he was about ready to step out when Az's voice paused his movement, "You're leaving." She stated more then asked, eyes dreary, voice plain. Guiltily he stepped back inside, only nodding in reply.

Eyebrows creasing she stood, hands fisting, "I'm coming!"

"Az I don't think-"

"I'm _coming_."

Her face was set in unbreakable determination, her posture straight and rigid. For the first time in her life, Az wanted something with all her heart. For the first time in her life, Az was going to do it regardless of what anyone said or thought, her mind was set, her purpose steeled.

Joshua sighed, and a smile broke out upon her unusually serious face.

"Alright, let's find Rosette."

**End Chapter Two.**

**After Comments: **Sorry for taking partially a _year_ to update this story! For taking so long I made it extra long winks so I hope yeah all enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I promise next time I won't be lazy and actually write back a personal thank you to everyone who reviews this chapter! I most definitely hope the next installment won't take as long (though I doubt it will with a certain authoress/best friend on my tail about it). I would like to personally thank Darkness Carrier for getting me to up-date this, and for that this chapter is dedicated to her! THANK YOU!! Anyways, till next time reviewers, bye!


End file.
